


You Again

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr said: if you're still taking prompts: there’s an overnight IT person at school who always answers the phone when i call about a problem with my computer and i totally have a crush on their voice and their exasperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Again

His voice is amazing, a velvety smooth baritone that can send shivers down her spine even when the words are an exasperated, “What, again? Do you not understand the concept of virus protection?”

Molly’s cheeks burn red, and she has to give herself a second before speaking, not wanting him to hear the wobble in her voice. “Yes, I do, but obviously it didn’t work. I don’t have any access to the internet. So what do I do now?”

“You open the door and let me in when I get there. You’re in Bellman, yes? Ah yes, there you are. Molly Hooper, second floor, room 237. Be there in five, have your laptop ready.”

He hangs up before she can respond, and there’s no answer when she frantically dials the IT Help Desk number again. Oh God, he knows where she is, what if he’s coming here to do something awful to her? Or worse, what if he takes one look at her and dismisses her as hopelessly boring as so many other men have done?

Common sense reins in her growing panic. Of course he knows where she is, he’s the most brilliant IT person she’s ever dealt with, expertly diagnosing her various technology woes over the phone with her ever once having to bring her laptop or tablet out to the office (much to her regret since his voice and his intelligence and his rather blurry photo all combine to make her want an excuse to meet him in person). Not only that, but there’s nothing stopping her from leaving her room or calling campus security before he arrives. As for him dismissing her…well, it won’t be the first time, as she’s already reminded herself, and she’ll manage just fine if he turns out to be as shallow as those other blokes. Their loss, she tells herself.

She calms further as she assess her various options. Surely he knows she could leave or gather reinforcements before he arrives; unless he’s a complete psychopath with no regard for his personal safety, telling her he was coming whilst planning to do her harm would be utter lunacy on his part.

Two quick phone calls further reassure her; Mary’s boyfriend John knows William, and so does their friend Greg. “John says he calls the body ‘mere transport’,” Mary reports with a giggle. “He barely even notices women, any more than he notices men, at least not in any sort of sexual way. If he says to have your laptop ready, then that’s all he’s interested in, trust me. But you can ask Greg Lestrade, he knows him too.”

Both reassured and vaguely disappointed by Mary’s words, Molly calls Greg even though she’s no longer as concerned as she was two minutes ago. She can tell he’s with his girlfriend Sally and apologies for bothering him at half-ten at night. “No problem, Molls. But yeah, William’s an odd duck but he’s all right. If you want I can come by and stay with you.”

She tells him it’s okay, hangs up (but not before promising to call after William leaves to let him know she’s fine), and then starts dithering about the state of her room. Meena is spending the night at her boyfriend’s flat per usual so her side of the room is spotless, but Molly’s is a complete mess. She starts to frantically pick up, stuffing the dirty laundry into the bin under her bed and straightening the covers when she hears a sharp knock at her door.

Oh God, he’s here. With a gasp Molly hurries to the door. “Are, are you actually there?” she squeaks out, hardly daring to believe.

“Open the door and find out.” Taking a shaky breath, she pulls the door open and finds herself face-to-face – well, face-to-chest – with William from IT. She knows it’s him since she’s seen his ID, but the grainy photo does him absolutely no justice.

He’s tall, at least six feet, with a lean, muscular build that makes her mouth water. His eyes are some indeterminate color between blue and green, and his hair is mop of dark curls, partially dangling over one eye. He’s wearing a tight aubergine dress shirt and pressed black trousers rather than the usual student uniform of jeans and hoody, and he’s smirking down at her as she gapes up at him. “Y-you shouldn’t be here,” she stammers out, even though it’s the last thing she wants to say to him.

“No, but you shouldn’t be having all these ridiculous problems with your laptop, either,” he responds. Suddenly they’re both in her room with the door closed behind them.

“Where is it, then?” he asks, and it takes Molly longer than it should for her to understand his impatient request. When she finally does, she flushes bright red and gestures wordlessly toward her half-made bed, where the laptop rests amidst a jumble of medical journals and notebooks.

As he settles on the bed, heedless of the twisted blankets, she nervously jokes, “I hope you’re not a psychopath. Bloodstains are ridiculously hard to get out of books unless they’re very fresh.”

“Mm, not a psychopath,” he responds absently, fingers positively flying over her keyboard and eyes glued to the screen. “High functioning sociopath, if you must know. Do your research.”

Molly can think of nothing to say to this extraordinary statement other than a stammered, “O-okay.”

She’s not sure what to do with herself while he’s busy with her laptop, and wonders guiltily if he’ll be able to tell that the problem she was having was, um, slightly exaggerated. With a sigh she settles down on Meena’s bed and picks up her mobile. She sends a text to Mary, who asks for a photo, so Molly surreptitiously takes one. His head is bent over the keyboard, those gorgeous, plump lips curled in a frown as he taps away, and she knows she won’t be deleting the image any time soon.

Mary’s response is immediate and approving: _Gorgeous. Too bad he’s ace or I’d tell you to try to break that dry spell you’ve been suffering through this semester._

 _Trust me, if I thought I had a chance I’d be all over him,_ Molly texts back, biting down on the urge to giggle.

“If that’s campus security you’re texting, they’ll tell you I’m relatively harmless.”

Molly’s eyes flash up to meet his; he’s looking at her with a half-grin on his face, those plush lips curled up deliciously. He nods at her phone as she gapes at him. “Campus security. They know me.” The grin deepens. “I get into plenty of trouble, but not the kind you’re worried about.” Then he goes back to typing on her keyboard.

While Molly grapples with his words, her mobile pings. She automatically looks down and sees Mary’s response. _Well at least now you’ll have a live image to wank to after he leaves._

This time she can’t stop the giggle and knows her face is flushing bright red. “My friend Mary,” she explains when William frowns at her. “She um, she’s being a bit silly. But she says you know her boyfriend John. John Watson.”

“Mm, yes, nice enough fellow but not very bright.”

It’s Molly’s turn to frown. “He’s a medical student, he’s going to be a doctor,” she objects.

William waves a dismissive hand, eyes still on the computer screen. “Still, he’s a bit thick. Not his fault, most people are.”

Growing angry, Molly asks sarcastically, “Oh, sorry, we all can’t be computer geniuses like you.” She wishes he’d never come here now, nasty git. It would be harder to fantasize about him knowing how mean he could be.

“There, problem solved,” he announces, completely ignoring her words and closing her laptop with a click. He jumps to his feet, grinning triumphantly. The grin fades and his brow creases in confusion as he takes in her combative stance and angry glower. “What? What did I say?”

“You called one of the smartest men I know ‘a bit thick’,” she says, aggravated beyond belief. Did he really not hear her? “You’re a bit too full of yourself, William Holmes. Thanks for fixing my laptop.” She nods at the door. “Now leave.”

He studies her for a minute before hopping to his feet. “You mean it.” He sounds incredulous.

She gives a sharp nod. “Yeah, I do. Why does that surprise you?”

He moves a step closer to her, then stops. “Because I thought you fancied me. No, I _know_ you do. I can hear it in your voice every time you call. And you do call a lot, don’t you Molly?” His voice drops to a deeper register and she can’t stop the little shiver that goes up her spine. “Considering the fact that you could have fixed this little problem yourself, I can’t help but wonder how many of the other problems you’ve been having were manufactured just so you could talk to me.”

Oh, he’s absolutely infuriating! (And right, although Molly would never admit it.) “Go,” she says forcefully, pointing to the door and hoping she sounds like she actually means it. Because the last thing she wants him to do is leave.

“On one condition.”

Heart beating wildly she moves forward, barely aware that she’s done so until suddenly they’re toe to toe. She looks up (and up) at him, hands on her hips, mobile forgotten on Meena’s bed. “You’re in no position to make demands,” she says, trying for a hard snap in her voice and knowing how utterly she’s failing. “At least four people know you’re here and if I scream a dozen more will be here before you can blink.”

“If you scream because of me, trust me, it won’t be to call for help,” he says in a husky voice that curls her toes in their mismatched socks and sets the short hairs on the back of her neck on end. He reaches up and curls his fingers around the back of her head, exerting no pressure, and Molly’s heart beats wildly in her chest as she stares at him through wide eyes. Waiting with bated breath to see what he’ll do next.

He lowers his head slowly, his lips stopping just above hers. Now he’s the one waiting for her, and Molly can no more stop her own actions than she could stop the sun from shining; she pulls his head down the last few centimeters and crashes her lips against his.

If he’s ace then she’s Mother Theresa; that firm, mobile mouth moves against hers; he pulls her close, their bodies flush, and that’s a definite erection she feels against her hip. “If it helps, I’ll say I’m sorry for calling John thick.”

“It helps,” Molly breathes, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing a series of soft, damp kisses to that gorgeous neck of his. “Even though I know you don’t mean it.” Then she kisses him again, her tongue sliding against his and his hands on her arse.

They stumble back toward Meena’s bed, which is about to become even more of mess than Molly’s. Not that Molly cares; all she cares about right now is getting William out of his clothes, which appears to be a goal of his as well. Her own clothes are quickly disposed of, heaped carelessly on the carpeted floor next to his, and she drinks in the sight of a naked William Holmes from IT. He’s just as gorgeous as she’d imagined, all lean, elegant muscles and pale, nearly hairless skin. His erection is a good size and something she’s eager to taste. She shoves him back onto the bed; he lands with a surprised grunt, but the gleam in his eyes encourages her to do what she wants and so she does. She takes his cock in her mouth, sucking hard, one hand cupped around his bollocks while he inhales sharply and winds her hair around one hand.

Without warning their positions are reversed; she’d lying flat on her back and his head is buried between her legs. She feels his tongue against her clit, licking eagerly, and gives a hoarse cry of pleasure. Only one of her previous boyfriends (not that William’s her boyfriend) ever went down on her and he was, quite frankly, bloody awful at it. William, on the other hand, is not only enthusiastic (which Previous Boyfriend definitely was NOT) but highly skilled as well, knowing just where to flick her, where to lick her, and where to nip delicately with those perfect white teeth of his.

She’s on the brink of orgasm when he pulls away; she mumbles an incoherent protest which he quickly silences with another amazing kiss. The taste of her sex on his lips is a bit odd but she decides she likes it, feeling deliciously debauched as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth. She reaches behind her, fumbling for her messenger bag, forgetting for a moment that she’s not lying on her own bed. William lifts his head and gives her a quizzical look when she groans and cuts her eyes across the room. “Condom,” he pronounces before she can, quickly hopping to his feet and padding the short distance across the room to her own bed. She follows his graceful form with a great deal of appreciation; the view both away from and towards her is utterly spectacular.

She doesn’t even question how he knows which inner pocket of her bag holds the condom (along with a tampon and pad and her packet of birth control bills), just smiles and helps him roll it on before he settles back between her legs. Then he’s raising himself slightly, leaning on his elbows while she reaches down and guides him into her, and they both sigh in mutual satisfaction as he sheathes himself fully inside her.

They both begin moving, although not smoothly at first. Then their rhythms sync up and she wraps her legs around his hips, one hand holding onto his shoulder for dear life and the other running through his dark curls. He keeps kissing her – lips, ear, throat, the tip of her nose, even her eyelids when she clenches them shut as her orgasm washes over her. A few artless thrusts later and he’s coming just as hard; only the ache in her throat tells her that she must have shouted as loudly as he did. That, and the banging on the wall from Lizzie next door. She and William exchange glances, then burst into a fit of the giggles that lasts until he manages to remove, tie off and dispose of the condom.

She expects him to make his excuses, finish dressing and leave after he throws his pants back on, but instead he clears her bed of laptop and textbooks – and her bra, which landed there instead of on the floor, then beckons her over to join him as he slides beneath the covers. “Well? Unless you want to sleep in your roommate’s bed all night.”

She giggles and scampers over to join him. “Um, yeah, she would probably be a bit cross if she came back and found us – me – there,” she agrees, cheeks still flushed with pleasurable exertion – and a tiny bit of uncertainty. Surely he’s just being polite, staying to snuggle a bit before heading back to… “Oh!” she exclaims, looking at him guiltily. “Aren’t you still on duty? Shouldn’t you be in the office?”

He shakes his head and says “Nope” with an obnoxious pop of the p. “Off duty, traded shifts with one of the other idi…uh, one of the others,” he hastily amends himself, much to her surprise. “Wanted to be sure I could leave as soon as you called.”

She lowers her eyes and toys with the sheet pulled up to his waist. “So, um, does that mean you wanted to, uh, talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to you?”

“I’ve wanted to ‘talk to you’, if you insist on using such a ridiculous euphemism, ever since I first read your paper on using gene therapy to improve the health and lives of dogs,” he admitted, pressing a soft kiss to her nose. “Even before I knew anything more about you than your name, I could feel the passion you felt in every word you’d written. I graded the papers for that class as a favor to the professor,” he adds. “So when you first called in for help with your laptop, I decided to confirm that you were worth getting to know.”

“And the verdict?” Molly asks with a grin, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear it.

“The verdict,” William growls as he rolls her beneath him and lowers his head until his lips hover over hers, “is exactly what you think.” He kisses her and she feels a certain sensation that tells her they’re both ready for round two. She giggles when he adds, “And tell Mary and John to stop speculating about my sex life, or lack thereof. Choosing not to partake isn’t the same as not being interested.” He kisses her again. “But do feel free to let them know that I am very, very interested in partaking with you.”

And partake they both do, for a good part of the morning and well into the afternoon, stopping only because Meena returns after a fight with her boyfriend.

“Well,” she says as she comes to an abrupt stop in the doorway, while Molly and William pull up the disarranged sheets, “it’s about time Molly had a good shag.” Then she leaves, but only after picking up one of William’s socks and hanging it on the door handle on the hallway side.

In spite of the fact that Meena never stops teasing her about this, Molly still asks her to be her maid of honor at the wedding two years later. John and Mary, however, become little Meredith’s god-mother when she’s born six months after that. And Greg and his wife Sally are the god-parents to their second daughter Beatrice two years after that.

All in all, it turns out to be not a bad life for one that started off with mutual pining and a row!


End file.
